jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghiaccio
), Blonde (PS2 game) |eyes = Black ( ), |occupation = Passione Hitman |affiliation = Squadra Esecuzioni |status = Deceased |death = April 2, 2001 |cod = Impaled through the neck by Gold Experience |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (Anime) (PS2 game) |colors = VentoAureo }} is a side antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Ghiaccio is a member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who chases Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista near Venice with his cryogenic ice-generating Stand, White Album. Appearance Ghiaccio is a man of average height and slim to medium build. His light hair clings to his head in a low number of large spirals, and he wears a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that are broken by Mista at about halfway through the battle. Ghiaccio also keeps a blouse buttoned at the side of the chest and a band patterned trousers. Ghiaccio wears his Stand, a light-colored, full-body suit, for the majority of his feature. Personality Ghiaccio is a confident assassin who, despite his quirks, is rather level-headed. Wielding the dangerously powerful ice-based Stand, White Album, Ghiaccio is understandably confident in his abilities and disdains most of the enemy's actions, which he deems as futile. Unlike the rest of his teammates, Ghiaccio openly confronts Giorno and Mista alone (having assumed the rest of the team was nearby too) and even openly monologues his plans out loud. Conversely, when the two attempt anything against him, Ghiaccio doesn't hesitate to taunt them or ridicule their futile attempts, such as when he tells Mista to jump into the water to see whether he can really outpace White Album's freezing ability, also demonstrating his power by freezing a sizeable stretch of water in an instant. His pride is expanded upon in the anime by showing him claiming that La Squadra Esecuzioni is "the best" out of all the teams in Passione. However, Ghiaccio demonstrates that he isn't simply arrogant and commends Mista for giving him a hard fight despite his weaker Stand. Although he is extremely prideful, Ghiaccio is conscious about his weaknesses and has devised plans to alleviate his need to have an air hole on White Album. If the need presents itself, Ghiaccio is able to freeze the air to counter against projectiles and cover the air hole. Moreover, on the rare occasion he is at a disadvantage, Ghiaccio also shows he can think quickly to reverse the situation. For instance, when he is nearly impaled on a spike, Ghiaccio uses his own flowing blood to create pillars and support himself. He has a fixation with language, expressing annoyance at the confusing wording of various metaphors as well as how foreign languages do not respect Italian words, such as spelling "Venice" in English instead of "Venezia". During these fits of anger, Ghiaccio becomes actually so unnerved he begins to sweat out of wrath and vents his frustration through breaking nearby objects or dramatic arm-waving. His choleric side is expanded upon in the anime as he is seen complaining the loudest about his team's comparatively meager revenues. Abilities Ghiaccio's Stand is White Album. It acts as an almost impenetrable full-body suit with ice skate-like blades on its feet. It also has the power to almost instantly freeze objects and the air around him. History Vento Aureo Ghiaccio is one of the assassins from La Squadra Esecuzioni who, alongside his teammates, rebels against The Boss and seeks his daughter, Trish. Contacted by Melone, who reveals that Team Bucciarati is on a parking lot south of Rome, Ghiaccio drives over to their supposed location and discovers he is too late to confront the group. At the same time, he hears Melone being killed on the phone. Regardless, Risotto Nero later runs some computer analysis on Pericolo's items and discovers that Bucciarati's group is headed toward Venice. White Album During Giorno and Mista's retrieval mission, Ghiaccio appears on top of their moving vehicle and attempts to use his Stand to freeze the air and kill both of them. He utilizes his Stand's powers without actually drawing it out, forming a shield of ice around his body as the car swerves. He soon gets serious when he is forced off the car, donning his armor-like Stand and pursuing them using the Stand's ice skates. His actions force Giorno to drive the car off the road and into the ocean, where he begins to use his Stand to freeze the water. His attacks chase them both until Mista uses the ice to ski to the land with frozen grass made by Giorno. Ghiaccio instantly melts all the ice, causing Mista to fall just short of the shore. Attacked by Ghiaccio's ice, Mista convinces himself that Ghiaccio's Stand cannot be invincible, and dives underwater to see. It is there that his weakness, the air hole in the back of his neck, is revealed. Once they both get to land, Mista's work proves fruitless, as Ghiaccio displays his power to freeze air until it erupts, making his hole bulletproof. He begins to look for The Boss' secret disk, soon finding it and declaring victory. However, after a struggle, he is gradually forced backward until he hits a splintered lamp post that pierces the hole on his neck. Freezing his own blood, he stays alive momentarily, until Gold Experience pushes him further on the post, impaling his neck through and killing him. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) Ghiaccio appears as the enemy faced in Chapters 10 and 11 of Super Story Mode, with the player taking control of Mista for both. During Chapter 10, Ghiaccio will be chasing the car that Giorno is driving, with Mista on the car's roof. During this match, the player needs to survive for 2 minutes as Ghiaccio comes closer, trying to attack the car. During Chapter 11, the player truly faces Ghiaccio. During the match, Ghiaccio will keep skating along the stage and try to attack his opponent with impulse attacks as he uses White Album. The player needs to attack Ghiaccio from his back since it's his weak point. Ghaccio's secondary attack is freezing the ground in two different ways: the first one has him send ice crystals out in a line with some homing capabilities, and the second one makes him send ice crystals outward in six directions. In both attacks is Ghiaccio vulnerable to attack. He can also use White Album Gently Weeps to temporarily reflect any bullets and potentially trap Sex Pistols if Mista Stand Shoots him during this period. Secret Factors Chapter 10 # Mista must Stand Shoot Ghiaccio. (Value of 2) # Mista must use his heavy attack (X button) against Ghiaccio, causing him to trip and fall. (Value of 4) # Mista must use and land his heavy attack again afterward; This Secret Factor will only be achieved if his heavy attack is used twice in a row. (Value of 4) Chapter 11 # Mista must Stand Shoot the lion statue on the stage, near the water, revealing the OA Disc. (Value of 2) # Mista has to shoot one of the lampposts, splintering it. This will activate a cutscene of Ghiaccio activating White Album Gently Weeps. From then on, Gently Weeps will activate at specific intervals. (Value of 3) # Mista has to shoot Ghiaccio while he's standing next to the splintered lamppost, causing him to get caught on it. During this period, Ghiaccio will take more damage, and if defeated while stuck, he will simply go limp on the lamppost, recreating his death in the manga. (Value of 3) # Mista has to shoot Ghiaccio while Gently Weeps is active, marked by the cryogenic vapor and ice crystals around him. (Value of 2) All Star Battle (PS3) Ghiaccio appears as an explanatory character in the JoJo Dictionary menu. He guides the player through the Trivia, Story, and Character Profiles tabs, notably becoming irrationally upset when the player attempts to leave. Gallery Manga= Ghiacciofirstappearance.png|Ghiaccio's first appearance Ghiaccio2.png|Taunting Giorno and Mista Ghiaturnips.png|Ghiaccio frightened by turnips Ghiaccio speedsuit.png|Ghiaccio skating GhiaccioBS.png|Inside White Album Ghiacciocatears.png|Shot at by Mista Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Battling Giorno and Mista inside their car Ghiaccioglasses.png|Ghiaccio's glasses being destroyed GhiaccioReflect.png|Reflecting bullets GhiaccioCurbed.png|Ghiaccio's stomped rapidly by Gold Experience |-| Anime= La Squadra anime.jpg|Squadra Esecuzioni silhouette, Episode 5 Ghiaccio&Melone.png|Ghiaccio's first appearance, furious when Melone tells him about the meager pay for the team's job GhiaccioBestSquad.png|Ghiaccio claims Squadra Esecuzioni as the best squad in Passione, deserving of higher pay SquadraUnwrapping.png|Squadra Esecuzioni receives a mysterious package; Ghiaccio wonders whom the sender is SquadraEsecuzioniVSTheBoss.png|Squadra Esecuzioni vs the Boss of Passione Melone_Ghaccio_Nero_Glimpse_Anime.PNG|Ghiaccio briefly shown alongside Melone and Risotto Nero, Episode 9 Ghiaccio driving.png|Ghiaccio answering a phone call from Melone while driving Anime Ghiaccio.png Ghiaccio key art.png |-| Game= Giogio18.png|Inside White Album Vento Aureo (PS2) GGps2Model Ghia.png|Outside White Album Vento Aureo (PS2) GhiaccoPS2.gif|Ghiacco in Vento Aureo (PS2) |-| Other= 25 years JoJo 020.png|A tribute to Ghiaccio, drawn by for 25 Years With JoJo GhiFig.jpg|Super Action Statue figure 94412.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 Trivia *One of Ghiaccio's rants includes his annoyance at the Japanese phrase, , meaning "thoroughly." The phrase is defined by its first half, , which translates to "root digging", the implication being that something is not done "thoroughly" until the roots are pulled out. The nonsensical second half of the phrase, , meaning "leaf digging," is added to create a euphonious Japanese wordplay and is generally not taken literally like Ghiaccio is doing. *Araki stated that he created Ghiaccio after being inspired to create an opponent that "would skate down a road" to attack. He additionally added glasses to the character's appearance to have something distinct to look at while in his full-body Stand suit.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 *His voice actor in All Star Battle, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, later voiced Prosciutto, another member of Squadra Esecuzioni in the TV anime. References Site Navigation Category:Stand Users Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 5 Antagonists Category:Squadra Esecuzioni